


Angels, Pie, and Dean Winchester

by northwesterndownpour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northwesterndownpour/pseuds/northwesterndownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in the living room of the Men of Letters' bunker when he sees Castiel walk out of Dean's bedroom, wearing only Dean's old bathrobe. Much fluff follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sat down at the breakfast table, having made coffee and eggs for everyone. He always woke up first, so he did this nearly every day. As he slowly sipped his black coffee waiting for Dean and Cas to wake up, he scanned the internet on his brand-new laptop, looking for today’s hunting possibilities. There was anotherWendigo on the loose in a nearby forest; those things had been turning up everywhere lately. Sam almost caught himself humming one of Dean’s terrible songs, something about getting girls and drinking. He shook his head sadly at his older brother’s taste in music. A few more results turned up on the internet before Dean finally came out of his bedroom.

“Good morning, Sammy! You’re up early again,” Dean said cheerfully as he poured cream and sugar into his coffee. He seemed to be in an extremely good mood, which was strange because Dean was definitely not a morning person.

“Morning,” Sam replied. “I found a few jobs we could take nearby,” he said, sliding his laptop across the table so Dean could see.

“Mmm… I don’t know, Sammy. Maybe we should take a little break from hunting and just relax. We’ve kind of earned it by now, don’t you think?”

“That actually sounds like a good idea, but are you okay, Dean?” Sam was starting to get worried. Had Dean been using drugs again? He seemed way too happy and relaxed about everything, which was so unlike him lately after everything that had happened. Things had settled down now, and Cas was human and living with them, so they didn’t have to worry about him. But the stress didn’t go away that quickly, especially for Dean.

“Oh yes. I’m very okay. Now, what do you say to getting breakfast at that delicious bacon and pie restaurant in town? Not that I don’t like your cooking, but since we’re taking a break from the job we might as well live it to the maximum while it lasts!” Dean handed the laptop back. Sam was a little surprised at Dean wanting to take a break from hunting, but now that he thought about it, it really didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Sure Dean, let’s do that. Where’s Cas? He usually gets up before you,” Sam said.

“I guess he’s still sleeping,” Dean said, looking straight ahead without moving in his chair.

“Well are you going to go wake him up?” Sam was still confused because Dean always put pie before anything else, including their newly human friend’s sleeping.

“Do you want to wake him up? You can if you want,” Dean stared into the swirls of cream in his coffee like they were a Pensive.

“Dean, you’re kind of the one who would usually do things like that with Cas. He likes you better. You should wake him up.” Sam said exasperatedly.

“Things like what??? I don’t do anything with him!” Dean took several long drinks of coffee, facing away from Sam. Sam stared at Dean’s turned back, completely mystified by this point.

“Um… ok. I guess I’ll go wake him up then,” Sam said finally as he turned to walk toward Cas’s room.

“Sam... wait…” Dean trailed off as Sam reached the small room that Cas slept in. He opened the door. And found… An empty bed and no previously angelic human in the room.

“Dean! Where’s Castiel?” Sam shouted to Dean in the living room. Dean had just opened his mouth to try to explain when they heard a voice from down the hallway.

“Why are you shouting? Dean can hear you perfectly well from here.” Cas mumbled tiredly as he walked out of Dean’s room, wearing Dean’s old bathrobe. Sam could only stare, his mouth hanging open.

“Okay. You two have some _serious_ explaining to do. Why were you sleeping in Dean’s room? Why is he acting so weirdly guilty about it but also in an abnormally good mood? And also why are you wearing his bathrobe?” Sam had started to catch on to what was painfully obvious by now. Castiel blushed bright red, something he did a lot now that he was human. Dean started stuttering,

“N-no Sam, i-it’s not what it looks like. Not at all. He only just became human; he wanted to know how some different human things worked…” Dean trailed off as he realized that he couldn’t think of any good excuses. “Let’s go eat pie, guys. Come on or I’ll leave without you,”

“But Dean… I need to get dressed.” Said Cas quietly, his face still red.

“Ok, make it fast or I’ll come in there!” Dean called after him. Sam just shook his head in amazement. All this time Dean had been chasing girl after girl, only to finally end up with Castiel?

“You’d better explain this to me, Dean,” Said Sam. “I mean, why _Cas_?”

“Why _not_ Cas? Actually, it’s been going on for a while, you just didn’t notice.” Sam didn’t even reply. He was still in shock. By this time Cas had returned from his bedroom, wearing the new trenchcoat he had asked Sam and Dean to buy for him after his other one was destroyed. They all walked out to the Impala, which Dean insisted on driving every time. Sam sat in the passenger seat, saying to Cas,

“Just because Dean’s in love with you now doesn’t mean you get the front seat,” But he was smiling as he looked back at the ex-angel.

“I’m okay with that. I was going to let you have it anyway. I didn’t want to offend you, Sam; I hope you aren’t angry with me about this.” Cas looked worriedly at Sam as he put his seat belt on and shut the Impala’s door.

“No, I’m not mad at either of you, I’m just surprised. I think I’m in shock. But yeah, I could care less. Actually, I much prefer you to the strippers Dean used to hire. They were really loud.”

“Hey, I only did that once,” Dean said. “Well okay, maybe a few times. But not that many,” Dean revved up the engine and thee radio blasted on with ‘Eye of the Tiger’. Dean immediately started singing along, and after a while, Sam did too. He looked back at Cas expectantly and, reluctantly, Cas began singing. He knew all the words to every song that played, because Dean played them all so often. They continued on in a trio of voices (Dean was bass, Sam and Cas were tenor) through several more of Dean’s favorite songs. Suddenly, a song came on that none of them had heard before. It was called ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’. Even before the first verse was over, they all loved the song and sang the chorus as soon as they memorized it. Dean’s voice was the loudest as he sang,

                “CARRY ON MYYYY WAYWAAAARD SOOONNN, THERE’LL BE PEACE WHEN YOOUU ARE DOOOONNNNNE, LAY YOUR WEARRRRY HEAD TO REEEESST, DONT YOU CRYYYYYYY NOOOO MORRRRRRRREEEEE!!!” And he strummed an imaginary steering wheel air guitar during the instrumental.

 They reached the pie restaurant a few songs after that. They all got out and ordered (Dean ordered pie, Cas got a burger, and Sam got a healthy salad), but the place was really busy so their food was going to take a while to come. As they were waiting for a table to open, Sam realized that he was surrounded by strangers. He looked around, but Dean and Cas were nowhere to be seen. As he headed to the door of the restaurant looking for them, he realized that maybe they were… busy, and he didn’t want to find them, or more likely the other way around. But it was too late. Sam peered around the corner of the building, and saw Cas backed up against the wall, his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. One of Dean’s arms was around Cas’s neck, the other supporting his back, their mouths locked together and their eyes closed. They were far from noticing Sam, or anyone else. He quietly backed away and sat at a table that had finally emptied. A few minutes later, Dean and Castiel arrived, both looking flushed and smiling at each other. Cas’s trenchcoat was wrinkled and he stumbled and almost fell down before he even reached the table, but Dean caught him and made sure he got to his chair.

“There you guys are. The food should be here any minute now,” Said Sam.

“I sure hope it is. I’m _starving_ for some pie,” Dean said, having visions of Cas and pie at the same time in his head.

“Dean, I feel strange and very weak. Is this normal? Also, I think as a human I need a better diet, because lately I’ve been having problems with my heart speeding up. By coincidence it’s been around you every time, but I think I might need to visit your doctor.” Cas looked genuinely worried. Dean laughed.

“It’s completely normal. Don’t worry about it. That happens to me too.” Dean winked at Cas in that Dean-like way that he always does. Cas felt like he was about to faint. His heart was still pounding several times faster than normal after their trip to behind the building.

                A waitress finally brought their food. She was young and very sexy (Dean still thought so even though he loved Cas), and as she set Dean’s food down she looked at him and said,

                “Heyyy, I’m Starla, what’s your name?” Dean looked at her like he was about to do what he normally did with girls like that, but then he grinned and said,

                “Sorry, I’m taken. I know I’m beautiful, but I can only handle one mad lover at a time.” The waitress smiled and started to walk away.

                “Call me when you break up with your current ‘mad lover’, kk?” She called to him as she went to clear the table next to them.

                “I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon, Starla,” He said, while Cas silently wondered how Dean could possibly think girls like that (or any girls really) were attractive. Sam just watched the entire scene thinking to himself, already hoping that Dean’s last statement would hold true for as long as possible. He could see how happy they made each other, all the stress of the last few years had just melted away when they were with each other. It also eased Sam’s mind, stopping him from having to worry about whether Dean would ever be okay, or if he would stay the broken shell of a person he had become near the end. He hadn’t. Sam realized that Dean seemed almost like his old self again.

                Dean’s loud laughter shattered Sam’s reverie. Cas was still so innocent about human ‘activities’ that he couldn’t figure out why certain things were happening to certain parts of his body, so he had asked Dean. Dean didn’t even reply for a minute straight, he was laughing so much. Sam, being much less immature than Dean, had to explain it for him.

                “Why do humans find it embarrassing or funny to talk about things like that?” Cas asked Sam, because Dean still hadn’t completely recovered from the laughter. “Continuing the survival of your species by reproduction is a very serious subject.” Sam didn’t have an answer for that, so they finished the rest of their breakfast in more typical conversation.

Much of the remainder of the day Sam spent with Bobby, who had moved in with them because the Men of Letters’ house was so huge. He had been gone most of the day, so Sam informed him of all the recent events concerning Dean and Castiel. Bobby wasn’t surprised; he said,

“Cas was madly in love with Dean ever since they met, but that idjit never even realized it until maybe a week ago.”

                “Well they definitely both know it now. And they’re so _happy_ together, like all of their problems just disappear when they’re near each other. I’m happy for them, but do you think I’ll ever fall in love again, Bobby? I don’t mean like any of the girls I dated or spent a night with, I mean like Jessica. Do people usually find more than one Jessica in their lives?” Everyone around him was falling in love— Garth and Becky were dating, of course there was Dean and Cas, and even Charlie had managed to track down the fairy queen again.

                “Don’t ask me those kinds of questions, Sam; you know I can’t answer them. My guess is as good as yours, but I suspect you’ll find someone sooner or later. And they won’t go and die this time, seems like you don’t have that curse anymore. After all, I’m still here aren’t I?” Bobby was never the best at giving inspirational speeches, but at least he tried. “It’s getting awfully late. What do you say we go to bed?”

                “That sounds like a really good idea,” Said Sam.

                “I just really hope those boys don’t make too much noise. I want to be able to get a solid several hours without being woken up.” Sam didn’t really appreciate Bobby saying that, because it put pictures into his mind of his older brother and best friend that he didn’t want there at all. Both of their rooms were far enough away from Dean’s that they hoped if they were making noise, they wouldn’t be able to hear it. Sam and Bobby both dozed off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Jessica and Jodi and nightmares of Dean and Castiel doing unspeakable things. 


	2. Chapter 2

                Meanwhile, in Dean’s room, Castiel had actually fainted this time. Having only recently become human, if he had too many strong emotions at once it was just too much for him. Dean sat up next to him, gazing down at Castiel’s face, so peaceful as he slept, his eyelids hiding his brilliant blue eyes. Someone had left the window open by accident yesterday, so the air was freezing, but that wasn’t a problem for them. Cas’s eyes fluttered open to see Dean’s face hovering above his. He smiled and moved closer as Dean lay back down on the bed. Dean’s chest was pressed against Cas’s back, his arms around him, not an inch of space between them. Their clothes were tossed on the floor in a heap beside the bed.

                “Dean…” Cas started, not bothering to finish his sentence.

                “Cas, you’re awake. I was starting to get a little worried… but I’m so glad you’re okay…” Finishing sentences wasn’t Dean’s strong point at the moment either.

                “Dean, I imagined this for such a long time,”

                “And I thought I was good at noticing when people were in love with me,”

                 “It’s been years. I… I loved you the whole time.”

                “Well I can’t say the same, but I swear I love you enough right now to make up for every second of every day of every year of it.” Dean’s voice shook as he talked. Cas turned around and they were face to face, their foreheads touching. Their lips collided and they made out for a while, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths, but soon after that, they continued further. Cas’s lower lip was bruised and bleeding from Dean, and he was gripping Dean’s shoulder so tightly it reminded him of being raised out of hell. They were both burning from the inside out, the fire consuming them and destroying all rational thoughts. The need to be closer to each other was overpowering even though every inch of them was already touching. Cas rolled over so that they were in their previous position, and Dean held him tightly against his chest. Very slowly, Dean eased himself inside of Cas, making him moan Dean’s name softly. Dean withdrew himself but then went in again, faster and faster each time. Cas’s whole body jerked uncontrollably, causing him to tighten around Dean, which made Dean give a loud moaning yell (that was what first woke up Sam). The covers had somehow been thrown off of the bed in the process. Both of them were still burning feverishly hot despite their bare skin in the chilled night air. They were both breathing hard and Dean gasped,

                “I don’t have much experience doing it like this… It’s usually girls… Actually you’re the first not girl I’ve been with.”

“It’s okay Dean, I have even less experience than you. This is the first time I’ve been with anyone.” Cas told him.

                “I didn’t know… What about Meg?” Dean was surprised, because Meg had been acting like there was something between them.

                “No. She was manipulative and lied about everything. Nothing ever happened with her, although she wanted it to.” Cas could feel Dean’s breath on the back of his neck.

                “I have to say that’s a relief. I never liked her. But enough about Meg.” Dean had stayed inside of Cas for their whole short conversation. He pulled out quickly and Cas turned onto his back. Dean moved so that he was lying above Cas, his elbows propped up on the bed on each side of Cas’s chest. Cas reached up and pulled Dean’s head down to his, whispering,

                “I have never loved anyone else. Not really. Angels don’t have the same emotions as humans at all. When Jimmy’s soul was still here, I could catch occasional glimpses of how much he loved his wife and daughter, and in those moments, it reminded me of you. I had never felt anything close to that for anyone else. Most of the time when I was an angel, it wasn’t the same feeling at all. But the moment I fell from Heaven as a mortal, I realized that I _loved_ you. Not as my friend or a hunter. That feeling was the strongest by far of the tide of human emotions that hit me that day.”

                “I know, Cas. I love you too, more than anyone I’ve ever loved.” They both rolled over until they were lying face to face, chest to chest, everywhere else touching.

 And Sam was kept awake the rest of the night by his brother and best friend making noises he hoped he wouldn’t have to hear.

                In the morning, Bobby was the only one who actually got a decent amount of sleep. His room was much farther away than Sam’s. He laughed as Sam walked into the kitchen in the morning so tired that all he could do was grab his coffee and drink it as fast as possible.

                “So… I’m assuming they kept you up?” Bobby asked.

                “’Kept me up’ is an understatement. I don’t even want to see what their room looks like right now. I’m a little bit worried because Dean has that huge knife collection in there… It also sounded like they were smashing the furniture. Basically just never go in Dean’s room or you won’t be able to forget it. And you’ll want to forget it, based on the sounds coming from there.” Sam shuddered as he recalled it.

                “Those idjits… I hope Castiel is okay. Remember what Dean did to that stripper that one time?”

                “Oh my Chuck, please don’t bring that up again. I had forgotten about her. I really hope he didn’t hurt him… after all Cas has never done that before, he doesn’t know what he’s getting into.” Sam said.

                “I’m sure he’s fine, because Dean actually loves him, unlike the stripper. So he wouldn’t hurt him. But seriously Sam, this is not a pleasant breakfast discussion topic.”

                Several hours later, neither of them had come out of Dean’s room. Sam and Bobby had decided that their break should only last one day, and they had already found lots of jobs in the area, some of which were urgent. Three people had been killed by a vampire in the next town. So Sam and Bobby hunter’s rock paper scissors— Ghost, Wendigo, Werewolf—for who had to wake Dean and Cas up. Bobby picked Ghost and Sam picked Werewolf, which meant that Sam lost and therefore had to go check on Dean and Cas and wake them up. With a last ‘please help me’ glance at Bobby, Sam tiptoed down the hall to their room. The door squeaked as Sam slowly opened it, and he felt the cold air rush out from the open window. He could see their dim silhouettes, huddled against each other in the bed. Sam felt like an intruder, which he was. He turned on the light and Dean jerked awake and sat up. With relief, Sam noticed that the knife collection was untouched, although most of the furniture and everything else was a complete mess—overturned, and one chair was even broken.

                “Morning, Dean! Did you have fun last night?” Sam gave his best fake sunshiny smile.

                “Shut up,” Dean groaned. “Is there somewhere we have to be? If it’s not extremely important I’m not getting up this early.”

                “Dean. It’s 3:00 pm. You were sleeping for seventeen hours. Well, you weren’t exactly sleeping for most of it… Should I say—”

                “Just leave and let me sleep in peace,” Dean muttered, “I wish I could sleep like him,” he said, poking Castiel’s unconscious form. “He pretty much doesn’t wake up until you either shake him or he hears people in distress. Still has his angelic instincts, I guess.”

                “I’m really sorry, but there’s actually an important hunt that’s come up. A vampire has killed three people. We let you sleep for a while, but we really need to find it before dark.” Sam told him.

                “All right, fine. But would you mind getting out and closing the door? I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Dean gestured toward the pile of clothes on the floor. After Sam left, Dean said, “Wake up Cas! People are dying!” Cas woke up and automatically moved toward Dean.

                “Where? Why?” He asked as he sat up, got out of bed, and went over to get his clothes (Dean couldn’t help staring; he had never seen him like that in daylight). Dean put on his clothes too and they went out to the living room.

                “Well you’re alive, what a surprise!” Bobby said, addressing both of them.

                “They didn’t use the knives,” Sam explained.

                “Why would we use _knives_?” asked Dean incredulously.

                “Never mind. Anyway, as for this vampire, it’s been turned just recently so it won’t be too hard to track down,” said Sam. “But we should go as soon as possible, before it gets dark,”

                “Yes, we should go very soon,” said Cas. Sam got the feeling that Cas wanted to do something to distract himself from memories of their night together.

                “What about breakfast?” asked Dean.

                “Of course we can wait for breakfast,” Sam said and Cas nodded. “But you do know that that while you two were sleeping, Bobby and I already ate breakfast _and_ lunch?” Dean didn’t reply, he just went over to the stove and began frying bacon. Sam sighed but didn’t stop him.

                “Can I have a burger, Dean?” Cas asked, doing his best puppy eyes. Dean looked over at Cas, smiling.

                “Fine, but only this once. I’m not your maid.” he said.

                “Actually, I’m pretty sure you are now,” said Sam.

                “Oh, you idjits. You’re like an old married couple, both of you. Hurry up and let’s go get this vampire,” Bobby said. 


End file.
